


Happy Birthday Doctor

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have forgotten the day he was created, but Rose hasn't. She wouldn't forget the day she was given such a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th birthday of TenToo. Some people make gifsets. I write smut. Generally while drunk.

He wakes up to an empty bed. It's an experience he's not used to. At least since he arrived in this universe and he and Rose worked out what they were to each other.

The answer being everything.

Before he's given the chance to even think about moving from the bed he hears a quiet cough from the doorway. He stares. Words seem a bit too complicated in the face of Rose standing there, wearing nothing more than a pink bow in her hair and a large smile. "Do you know what today is, Doctor?"

Until a moment ago he would have said it was Saturday, but suddenly he's less sure about that answer. He shakes his head, a little worried that he's forgotten something important. But judging by how happy Rose is, this isn't something she's upset about. "Isn't it just Saturday?" he asks.

Walking towards the bed, Rose shakes her head at him, smile still in place.

"Sunday, then?" he squeaks.

Reaching the end of the bed, Rose pulls the covers down and off, noticing that despite his attempts at being unaffected, he's getting hard watching her.

She smiles. "It's Friday," she says. "But more than that, Doctor, it's your birthday."

Clearing his throat, he manages to say, without squeaking, "Really, is it?"

Rose nods as she crawls part way up the bed. When she's far enough, she pauses and drops a kiss on one hip. Looking up at his face she offers him a soft, loving look and says, "It really is. It may be your birthday, but I always feel like I got the gift."

"Rose, I..." he says, trying to find the words to explain what she means to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose replies. Then, before he can get distracted, or distract her, she runs a hand across his stomach, softly grips his hip and runs her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He groans loudly and tries not to buck his hips. He’s never had to ask her for anything in bed, but if she’s planning what he thinks, he’s beyond thrilled to let it happen.

Looking up at him with a smirk, Rose is glad she's allowed to do this, especially on a day like today. She wants to see him relax and let go. And more than anything, she wants him do so with her.

Without any more warning she leans down and takes his length into her mouth and sucks. The Doctor lets out a loud moan. With true intent Rose wraps her hand around the base of his cock and sets up a rhythm. Sliding her lips up and down his cock, her hand is moving in time down the part she can’t take. Every time she pulls away, she swipes her tongue across his tip.

It takes only moments of having Rose swallow him before he’s clenching his fists, first in their sheets and then, when he can’t help it anymore, in her hair. He doesn’t try to control her movement, but he wants more contact with her. Rose’s mouth is hot and wet and so amazing, it’s something he never tires of, but he would never presume is a right. It’s a true privilege when she does this.

And watching her lips slide up and down his cock? It’s a sight he would happily surrender the stars for.

Moving one hand from her hair, he caresses Rose’s face and waits until she looks at him. When she does, he smiles at her. Deciding he’s a little too controlled still, Rose raises an eyebrow and moves one hand to his balls before she speeds up and sucks harder. His hips buck; out of his control, it’s all he can do not to thrust into her mouth.

He manages to hold on a few moments longer, until Rose relaxes her throat and lets him slide just a bit further in. And then moans around him. Suddenly, he’s coming without warning and Rose is swallowing.

When she’s done, and he’s softening, Rose lets him drop from her mouth then moves the rest of the way up the bed and snuggles up beside him. She drops a soft kiss on his lips before she pulls back and smiles at him. “Happy Birthday, Doctor.”


End file.
